Como em um Conto de Fadas
by Utopia-90
Summary: Draco é um príncipe aparentemente sem coração que tem tudo o que quer. Mas para se tornar rei ele precisa se casar. Acontece que isso não estava em seus planos. Casar? Como? Ou melhor, com quem? DG Minha primeira tentativa de fazer um romance!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence! Ifelizmente... Bem que eu queria ser uma grande escritora reconhecida em todo o mundo e ainda multi milionária como a J.K.! Mas eu não sou! E o máximo que posso fazer é torcer para que gostem da fic.  
  
Como em um Conto de Fadas  
  
Prólogo  
  
Era uma vez num reino muito distante um belo príncipe. Nobres e camponesas suspiravam pelo rapaz e tinham-no como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Mas quem conhecia bem o jovem Draco Malfoy sabia por trás de todo o luxo do palácio escondia-se um rapaz perverso e indiferente. E estavam certos de nada mudaria tal personalidade...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Senhor Malfoy, seus pais estão aguardando sua presença em seus aposentos. -dizia um velho empregado-  
-Diga a eles que irei em breve. -disse o príncipe sem nem mesmo encarar o empregado-  
-Si... sim... senh... senhor... -gaguejou o pobre homem-  
-Agora suma da minha vista! -Draco finalmente virara-se e encarara o outro que saiu de seus aposentos mais que depressa. Ele suspirou e murmurou algo como "inútil". Em seguida saiu do quarto em direção aos aposentos dos pais já imaginando o que estes queriam tratar com ele.-  
  
-O que querem? -disse o jovem Malfoy adentrando no quarto dos pais sem nem mesmo bater na porta-  
-Seja mais educado meu filho. Não é de bom ver que o provavelmente futuro rei seja tão grosso... -disse sua mãe-  
-Provavelmente futuro rei??? -o rapaz estava indignado e confuso-  
-Sim! O que acha? Que é certo de que será o rei?! -rebateu seu pai-  
-Eu serei rei... Nem que tenha que lhe matar, pai... -o príncipe disse. As palavras carregadas de veneno.-  
Seu pai, o rei, apenas riu com gosto enquanto as feições do filho contorciam-se tamanha era sua raiva.  
-Para ser rei... você terá que se casar Draco. -disse seu pai por fim-  
Se casar? Aquilo não fazia parte dos planos do príncipe. Sem pensar duas vezes este saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com um estrondo.  
"Para ser rei... você terá que se casar Draco..." A voz de Lúcio Malfoy ecoava em sua mente. Será que ele seria capaz de tanto para ocupar o lugar do pai? "Eu preciso pensar em algum jeito de me tornar rei sem ter de me comprometer..." pensava o rapaz "Nem que eu tenha que matar meu próprio pai!". E com tais pensamentos entrou em seus aposentos.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá a todos! Nossa, eu finalmente resolvi criar vergonha na cara e escrever uma fic. Minha experiência com "A Marca da Serpente" foi totalmente frustrada. Espero que esta não seja... E também espero que eu não desista desta fic como já aconteceu. Mas para isso preciso de incentivo então, reviews please!  
  
B-jinhos,  
Utopia 


	2. Um encontro nada convencional

N/A: Mil perdões pelos erros gramaticais no Prólogo! Céus, até mesmo com o corretor ortográfico do Word eu consigo essa proeza! Gente, mas deu pra entender né? Qualquer dúvida sobre uma de minhas terríveis gafes é só me mandar um e-mail: utopia_90@hotmail.com Só não ajeito agora porque não sei como fazer isso sem apagar as reviews... ^^' Por falar em reviews, muito obrigada a quem mandou.  
  
Disclaimer: Tudo me pertence, com raras exceções como Harry Potter e todas as grandes obras do mundo. Acho que nem 0,000000000000000001% das obras do Brasil me pertencem mas é importante lembrar que esta fic está nesta porcentagem (seja ela qual for).  
  
Capítulo 1 - Um Encontro Nada Convencional  
  
Virgínia Weasley era uma camponesa de beleza rara. Os cabelos eram flamejantes e os olhos profundos e castanhos. Sobre a pele pálida despontavam algumas sardas. Muitas nobres a invejavam por sua beleza. Uma única era sua amiga: Hermione Granger. Gina, como era chamada, sabia que Hermione era uma ótima amiga mas tratava-a daquela maneira graças ao seu claro interesse em Ronald, irmão de Virgínia. Não que Hermione destratasse aqueles que viviam no ducado de seu pai, mas com Gina ela podia se abrir. Conversavam, prestavam favores... Enfim, eram verdadeiras amigas - e ambas sabiam que poderiam contar uma com a outra sempre.  
-Gina... - chamou a filha do duque Granger - poderia me fazer um favor?  
-Claro Hermione! É preciso apenas que me diga o que tenho a fazer que irei faze-lo com gosto.  
-Bem, pretendo fazer uma surpresa para alguém. Você poderia ir à vila comprar... maçãs? -pediu meio sem jeito.  
-Mas é claro! Mas... para que quer as maçãs? -Gina disse meio hesitante. Sabia que na feirinha comercial da vila havia toda espécie de gente e por isso os nobres só iam para lá com seguranças. E ela tinha plena consciência de que camponesas sempre eram vítimas de senhores mal intencionados.  
Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos da amiga e respondeu simplesmente.  
-É... para fazer... uma torta... - nesta hora Gina sorriu. Sabia que seu irmão adorava tortas de maçãs. Tinha certeza de que a tal surpresa seria para ele - Mas bem, precisamos lhe aprontar. Não deixarei que minha amiga acabe nas mãos de um bêbado louco ou coisa do tipo. Se pensarem que é uma nobre, alguém provavelmente lhe defenderá. Sempre há nobres por ali... Gina sorriu aliviada.  
-Papai e mamãe não me deixam sair. Acham que ainda sou uma menininha! - suspirou. Gina riu da indignação da amiga e seguiram as duas para os aposentos da jovem filha do duque.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco estava com uma vontade tremenda de sair um pouco. Ele precisava mesmo espairecer as idéias. Ainda não sabia como tornar-se rei sem ter que casar-se. Suspirou resignado e resolveu ir até a vila para ver a única pessoa que o suportava: Marcos Flint, o filho mais novo do marquês que vivia na vida fútil. Tinha certeza de que poderia encontra-lo por lá. Flint sempre ia à vila. Era lá que conseguia suas "vítimas".  
  
O jovem Malfoy (Alguém aí já percebeu como eu gosto de chamar os personagens, principalmente o Draco, de "jovem"? ^^') estava com a cabeça fervilhando. Ainda não conseguira encontrar um meio de se tornar rei sem ter de se casar.  
"Mas é claro que conseguirei! Afinal, Draco Malfoy nunca irá se prender a uma mulher. Francamente, que coisa mais idiota!" pensou pouco antes de ser barrado por um guarda.  
-O senhor precisa de um acompanhante para sair, Vossa Alteza.  
-Eu sou o príncipe e eu saio quando eu quiser. Além do que, quem é você para pensar em me dar ordens? - retrucou com desdém.  
-Mas o Rei... - ainda tentou explicar o guarda.  
-Não me interessa o que meu pai disse ou deixou de dizer. Agora... Eu acho melhor você sair do meu caminho.  
A voz do rapazinho saiu tão ácida que o guarda nem sequer ousou contestar. Abriu caminho e Draco Malfoy saiu do palácio sem dizer nada. Ele não perderia mais tempo com aquele reles empregado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina caminhava calmamente pelas ruas comerciais da vila quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.  
-Uau! - disse um homem com a voz meio embargada - Você é linda sabia? - sorriu galanteador e a ruiva sentiu um desagradável cheiro de álcool - Não gostaria de... me conhecer melhor?  
-Não, obrigada. -Gina virou-se para ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas sentiu uma mão segurando firmemente seu pulso.  
-Mas que falta de educação a minha. Sou Flint, Marcos Flint. Vem cá minha querida... -O tal de Flint puxou-a com força.  
A moça estava sentindo ânsias de vômito. Queria sair dali. Definitivamente.  
-Agora que tal se você abrisse a boca? Seria mais fácil para mim.  
-Eu não quero... Solte-me, por favor - choramingou a ruiva.  
-Tudo bem... - ele afrouxou um pouco as mãos - Entendo que você queira ir para um lugar mais reservado. Aí poderíamos aproveitar melhor -sorriu com malícia.  
-Solte-a Flint! -ouviu-se uma voz masculina atrás de Gina.  
-Malfoy! Tudo bem, a gente pode dividir. Que tal?  
"Malfoy? Então só pode ser... Céus, é alguém da família real!", pensou a camponesa.  
-Seu idiota! Está tão bêbado que nem percebeu que está se metendo com UMA NOBRE! Isso só vai lhe trazer problemas! Agora solte-a!!! - berrou o príncipe.  
Ao ouvir ser chamado de idiota Flint avançou contra o amigo, que prontamente deu-lhe um soco seguro na boca do estômago, fazendo o outro cair no chão inconsciente.  
-Então, de onde a senhorita vem? - perguntou sério.  
-Do... ducado de Granger - respondeu um pouco assustada.  
-Pois bem... espero que o duque não preste queixa com o marquês Flint - Draco tentava limpar a barra para o amigo.  
-Certamente não irá - disse uma Gina cabisbaixa - Muito obrigada senhor. Não sei como posso agradece-lo.  
-Mas eu sei... - sorriu Malfoy com desdém - Indo ao baile que minha mãe está organizando para escolher minha esposa.  
Gina arregalou os olhos e saiu em direção à banca de maçãs.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A2: Olááá!!! Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior... mas ainda ficou bem pequeno! A fic em si vai ter capítulos pequenininhos. Não adianta eu tentar fazer uma coisa grande. Sempre que aparece uma boa oportunidade acabo os caps... ^^' Se bem que a fic vai ser tão curtinha que se eu fosse fazer os capítulos grandes a coitada ia acabar com apenas 2! O_o Desculpem... Esse capítulo não ficou exatamente satisfatório... Mas e aí? Será que a Gina vai no baile? Só lendo para ter certeza.  
  
Agradecimentos: A todos aqueles que deixaram comentários: Lady Ying Fa, Cellzinha, Samhaim Girl (adoro suas fics!), San, Lú, May Malfoy (Quase sem querer é tudo!). Obrigada também a Lucy que me ajudou muito com meus problemas do Word e que aceitou revisar isso aqui. E é claro, Samhaim Girl (ela é demais!) que se dispôs a betar esse capítulo. Haha e olha que eu não tinha beta. Agora tenho duas! Valeu tias!  
  
PS: Quem colocou esse "ela é demais" depois do nome da Samhaim Girl foi ela própria, mas como eu concordo (sim, você é demais) acabei deixando. Só tirei aquele "uh", tem algum problema? ^^'  
  
Beijokas, Utopia 


	3. Uma visita inesperada e uma revelação

N/A: Eu não sei o que falar... ^^' Sempre fico meio perdida nessas notas antes da fic. Então... acho melhor não falar nada... -.- (Não acredito que escrevi uma nota para não dizer nada no final das contas!)  
  
Disclaimer: Repito: Nada me pertence! Mas quem sabe um dia algum milagre aconteça... como eu virar uma grande ladra mundialmente conhecida (O_o) e roubar os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. (Embora isso só seja possível nos meus sonhos...).  
  
N/A2: Aviso: Esse capítulo se passa em torno de uma semana depois do capítulo passado. (Sabe como é? Autora sem criatividade fica passando o tempo rápido). Ahhh e ele vai especialmente para May Malfoy que queria saber o porque de o Draco ter que casar. Na verdade eu não disse com todas as letras, mas acho que deu para entender (pelo contexto).  
  
Capítulo 2 - Uma visita inesperada e uma revelação  
  
Draco estava ansioso. Não lembrava-se de quando sentira-se dessa maneira antes. Nunca dera muita importância aos bailes reais mas este parecia-lhe diferente. Talvez fosse pela possibilidade de uma certa moça comparecer a ele. Não podia negar que a jovem que encontrara na vila era muito bonita. Se tinha que se casar que pelo menos fosse com alguém assim. "Eu poderia me divertir muito com ela" pensou malicioso.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione soltou um gritinho histérico ao ouvir o relato da amiga.  
-Precisamos arrumá-la. Gina! O baile é hoje! Você deveria ter me falado isso antes! Céus, mandei-a comprar maçãs a uma semana!  
-Hermione, calma! Você está mais empolgada do que eu. Acho que não irei a esse baile.  
-E por que não?! -a amiga estava realmente entusiasmada-.  
-Não seria certo enganar a todos... Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...  
-Mas é claro que é! Já pensou se o príncipe lhe escolhesse para esposa? -praticamente gritou-.  
-Mione! Não quero nem pensar nisso!  
-Oras e por que não?  
-Eu sou uma camponesa... -murmurou cabisbaixa-.  
-Oh Gina... -a filha do duque abraçou-a- Existem muitos homens por aí. Veja o seu irmão por exemplo... -Hermione piscou para a amiga que sorriu. Mione estava certa! Ela deveria casar-se com um homem simples... Um homem que a aceitasse como ela realmente era.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No baile... (Olha aí! O tempo passando de novo! Mesmo que não tenha sido mais que algumas horas...)  
  
-Está procurando alguém querido? -Narcisa Malfoy perguntou ao filho-.  
-O que? Eu? Não! -disse meio atrapalhado-.  
Narcisa sorriu. Nunca vira o filho atrapalhar-se com as palavras.  
-Quem é a dama? -perguntou com um olhar malicioso-  
-Não há dama nenhuma! -retrucou rudemente- E agora se me dá licença vou conhecer as senhoritas. Afinal de contas uma delas será minha esposa não é? -disse a contragosto-.  
-É bom saber que desistiu daquela idéia idiota de não se casar... Você sabe que precisa construir uma família, ter filhos... Ou quer que o poder do trono saia de nossas mãos?  
Draco nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder. Virou-se contrariado e saiu a passos largos. "Por que ela não veio?" pensava ele.  
Enquanto caminhava várias moças cumprimentavam-lhe mas ele sequer olhava para elas. Nenhuma parecia-lhe digna de ser a futura rainha. Precisava encontrar alguém em especial. E sabia exatamente aonde ir. (Ohhh para onde será que ele vai? Ok, isso é bem óbvio!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Senhorita Granger, o príncipe Malfoy acaba de chegar. Disse que quer falar com a jovem nobre do ducado. -um mensageiro anunciou-  
Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar cúmplice.  
-Diga a ele que já irei descer. E mande os empregados ficarem todos na cozinha. Não quero ninguém na sala, ouviu bem? -Hermione disse por fim-  
-Claro. -dito isso o empregado saiu do quarto para dar o aviso ao célebre convidado -. (Convidado? Só se for convidado por ele mesmo! grr)  
-Agora você irá se arrumar Virgínia. E não adianta argumentar. -a jovem nobre replicou em tom mandão. Gina não fez nada além de concordar com a cabeça. Em que encrenca se metera!-.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Até que enfim você apareceu! -reclamou Draco ao ver a ruiva descendo as escadas que davam para a sala-.  
-O que quer? -disse nervosa. O que afinal de contas ele estava fazendo ali?-.  
-Eu acho que é de seu conhecimento que preciso me casar e eu achei que seria uma boa decisão se... -não pôde continuar porque foi interrompido-.  
-Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer... -ela não podia deixá-lo continuar. Já percebera aonde tudo aquilo iria chegar-.  
-Não me diga nada. Case-se comigo senhorita Granger.  
-Eu não posso... -ela abaixou a cabeça-.  
-Por que não? -ele ficou confuso com a resposta-.  
-Porque eu não sou a senhorita Granger!  
Agora sim Draco estava realmente confuso.  
-Como assim não é a senhorita Granger?!  
-Eu não sou! Sou uma camponesa!  
-Mas naquele dia você estava... -falou incrédulo-  
-Não sou quem você pensa que sou! -disse por fim-.  
-Pobre?! Quer dizer que me humilhei vindo pedir a mão de uma POBRE em casamento??? -berrou descontrolado- E eu que pensava que você seria a mãe perfeita para os meus filhos... -completou desolado-.  
-Eu não posso ter filhos... -sussurrou envergonhada-.( Nota da beta: Que Gina avançadinha hein! Já sabe até que não pode Ter filhos :-p) (Lucy!!! Ela tem seus meios... Sei lá! Tem médicos... curandeiros... sei lá! Eles detectaram o problema dela!)  
-Então eu NUNCA me casaria com você! Você é uma inútil mesmo!  
Gina lutava contra as lágrimas.  
-O que há com tudo isso? -murmurou chorosa-.  
-Vou lhe dizer o que há com isso! Pessoas como você -ele gritou com o rosto totalmente vermelho de raiva- mal podem pagar os trapos que usam! Não podem gerar herdeiros! Pessoas como você... -ele parou por um instante, mas logo completou letalmente- não são dignas de pertencerem a realeza!  
-Você é um idiota que só pensa em títulos! Eu quero que você vá ao inferno Malfoy! Você e essa sua mania de riqueza. E saiba eu é que nunca me casaria com alguém como você! -agora as lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto- E se você não me aceita... É porque não me merece! -ela também se irritara com as palavras grossas dele-.  
-Se alguém aqui não merece outra pessoa... Esse alguém é VOCÊ! Você não merece ninguém!!! Nem a mim, nem a qualquer outro!!! -dito isso o príncipe saiu batendo a porta com força, sem nem mesmo esperar que algum criado o acompanhasse-.  
Gina caiu de joelhos no chão chorando compulsivamente.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A3: Para quem não entendeu... Ele tem que casar para gerar herdeiros. Para que a coroa fique sempre nas mãos (ou melhor, na cabeça) de um Malfoy.  
  
N/A4: Esse capítulo até que ficou grandinho em comparação aos outros... Eu ia terminar naquela parte em que o Draco sai do baile para o ducado mas achei que ia ficar muito pequenininho. Mas esse capítulo compensa o próximo que vai ser minúsculo mesmo. Bem, estamos na reta final da fic. Não sei se eu já havia mencionado mas a fic vai ser curtinha. Ç_Ç (Nota da beta: Que injustiça! Você tem criatividade pra escrever algo bem maior...isso se chama preguiça!) (Shiii!!! Lucy faz favor! Você fica se metendo na fic e ainda me chama de preguiçosa??? Isso é demais para mim!). Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer? Será que vai aparecer um príncipe encantado e fazer a Gina esquecer o Draco? O_o (Protesto! Não existe outro príncipe a não ser o Draco! Ele é TUDO de bom!) Nossa... Isso foi um momento de revolta...  
  
N/A5: Pessoal desculpem por não ter postado o capítulo ontem como prometido. Acontece que houve um pequeno imprevisto. E ah, não adiantou a Lucy me pedir para não faze-los brigar e/ou reescrever o cap com novas idéias que tivemos... Estou muito cansada (e, por que não dizer, mal humorada) para faze-lo. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. ^^  
  
Agradecimentos: Eu quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews: Lú, Amy26, Isa Malfoy... À Lucy que me deu a maior força com o meu problema do word quando precisei (Viu? Consegui dar um jeito agora...) e que aceitou revisar a fic e corrigir meus incontáveis erros gramaticais. A Samhaim Girl que revisou o capítulo passado e me incentivou bastante. Hum... E a Victor Ichijouji e Biba Akizuki (hahaha viram como posso escrever algo mais dramático?). Hei povo, reviews por favor! ^^'  
  
Beijinhos a todos,  
Utopia_90 


End file.
